You Killed Me
by crude
Summary: Does death really matter? AerisxCloudxTifa. Aeris fans beware.


You Killed Me 

**Summary- **One lost. The other is mine. But, is it really?

Rated-M for language. 

**A.N. – **Yeah, me again. This idea struck me when I was writing my annual english exam. Hard to believe, right? Anyways, I can't wait to start this fanfic. Hope you like it!

**WARNING****- Aeris fans beware. Don't flame, you've already been warned.**

**Chapter-1**

Cloud banged the man's head on the wall, "Where is she and who the fucking bastard sent you?"

The man stuttered in fear, "I-I….please.."

"Shut the fuck up and answer me!"

Cloud took out his sword, and pointed it to the man's throat, "Answer me, you bloody bastard!"

Cloud was furious and mad. It was like the long caged demon just escaped. His usually gentle blue eyes eyes were now stone cold with anger.

Each second was fueling Cloud's anger, and this useless piece of shit just won't talk!

He pressured on his sword and a thin red line of blood formed on the man's throat.

"Ple-please….I'll tell you. She-she's in the left room, ", the man rummaged through his pocket and handed Cloud a key, "Here's the key…", the man stuttered through his bleeding teeth.

Cloud took the key and let go the man. As soon as he was freed, the man fell to the floor, coughing out blood.

Cloud hurriedly opened the left room. It was dark.

He looked around and saw Tifa lying on the floor, lifeless, a little ray of moonlight illuminating her pale body.

He ran as fast as he could to her side and held her in his arms.

She was unmoving, so, he shook her, calling her name, "Tifa! Wake up, Tifa, I'm here! Tifa!!"

But he got no answer, she remained unmoving, lifeless.

He shook her again, "TIFA!!!", but, still got no reply.

He lifted her in his arms, and took her to where he was before as it had a little light there.

He placed her on the floor. Then, he noticed blood flowing heavily from her side.

He looked closer and saw that it was a deep gash. So deep, he could make out her inner muscles and ribs.

Fear hit him. Tears filled up in his eyes as he looked at her lifeless form.

He checked her pulse, hoping that maybe, just maybe she would live.

And right then and there, his world crashed down, shattering into millions of pieces.

His tears started flowing freely, streaming down his cheeks. His breaths became shallow, eventually, turning into sobs.

Cloud Strife never cried, never in life did he ever shed a single tear. But, today was different.

He took her in his arms and hugged her tight as he cried, "Tifa, I love you."

Cloud felt a hand on his shoulder, but made no move to turn around.

"This, I ha-ad st-tolen from th-the o-one who se-ent…uh."

With that, the man collapsed dead.

**One month later.**

"Mr. Strife, I'm sure they would be overjoyed. Afterall, they already know each other very well!"

Mr. Strife shook hands with Mr. Garner, and smiled. "Yes, the wedding will be held next week. Until then, Mr. Garner!"

"No, I won't."

Mr. Strife looked at his son, "I know what happened, Cloud. Tifa died, but, it was her fate.Who knew she'd be killed by some obcessive fanatic?"

Cloud's expression didn't change, he just stared at the wall blankly.

Ever sincse, Tifa's death, Cloud had become lifeless. He didn't feel anymore. All day, he would be by himself, and wouldn't talk to anyone, not even his father.

Mr. Strife sighed in frustration, "You are marrying Aeris. The marriage is next week. And that's final!", an went out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

And Cloud was left alone in the darkness. But, it didn't bother him, he had gotten used to it, and he liked it. Liked to be left alone.

**Three months later.**

Aeris looked at her husband who was standing opposite to her, a table with a cake between them. The cake was big, and of chocolate. It had_, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CLOUD!'_ written on it with thick black cream.

"Blow the candles, and cut the cake, Cloud!", Aeris cheered excitedly.

However, Cloud just stared at the cake for a while and turned to walk away.

Aeris quickly caught up, and hugged him from the back, "Please, Cloud, its your birthday."

He stepped away from her, abruptly, and was about to go to his room.

"Why, Cloud?!", Aeris shouted.

Cloud stopped in his tracks.

"What did I ever do to deserve this…this shit?! Its like I'm living with a dead man! Not once did you ever touch me!! Why?! ", she threw the table over, throwing the cake along.

Cloud resumed walking to his room.

Aeris had lost her patience today. Eversince their wedding, Cloud has been like this. He wouldn't talk or even look at her. It was as if the she was invisible to him.

She followed him to his room, and forced him to face her. His eyes looked back at her for the first time.

Cloud shoved her hand roughly from his shoulder, "You want to know why?"

Aeris nodded, trying to calm herself.

Cloud threw something pink at her. Aeris leaned and picked it up from the floor.

It was her favourite pink ribbon, blotches of blood visible on it.

"And you say its like you're living like a deadman?", he asked.

Aeris couldn't answer, she was horrified,_ 'How did he find out?'_

" Yes, you're right, and what do you expect from a man who is already dead?", he asked again.

Aeris started crying, and took out a pistol from under her dress, pointing it to him, "STOP!"

Cloud laughed, "How can you kill me? I'm already dead, Aeris."

"STOP IT OR I'LL SHOOT!!!!", she said again, coming closer.

Cloud's expression changed to the earlier blank one, "Tifa and I were one. I was killed the vary second she was killed."

Aeris shook her head madly, "SHUT IT! IT'S THE LAST WARNING, STOP!!"

Cloud took a few steps closer to her, and looked at her with his empty, hollow eyes.

"And you killed me."

That did it. Aeris pushed the trigger. After that, everything came to her in slow motion..

The bullet shot right through Cloud's forehead, and he fell back on his bed.

Cloud smiled, and murmured his last words,

"Thank you,…for uniting me….with Tifa."

**The End.**

**A.N. -** Yep, character death. Short, but, I hope it was okay.

And no flames will be allowed, you've already been warned about Aeris.

Please leave a review! 


End file.
